A Dragon's Instinct
by NinNinKakizaki2015
Summary: Having a heightened sense of smell does strange things to dragon slayers. Natsu x Wendy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

It was just your regular day in the town of Magnolia. People were out and about, busy with whatever errands they had to run. Children were ushered off to school by their parents, while shopkeepers opened up their stores to start with business for the day.

In the centre of town was the notorious wizard guild Fairy Tail. It was a place known for its rowdiness and chaos, as many of the wizards who were a part of this guild often got into meaningless brawls. Just a slight sense of irritation from one person would end up with several dozen being hospitalized. Despite all the ridiculousness, guild brawls were a common practice within Fairy Tail, and passers would just shrug, knowing not to interfere with this long-standing tradition.

Walking along the streets of Magnolia towards Fairy Tail was none other than Natsu Dragneel and his Exceed partner Happy. Being one of the notable participants in Fairy Tail's guild brawls, Natsu was an impulsive, reckless wizard with the ability to spew fire from any part of his body: the legendary lost magic of dragon slaying. Maybe it was because of such ability that was part of developing Natsu's personality to this day, as he would turn anything into a reason to let out some steam and strike anything that was close by. For better or for worse, it was all fun and games to someone like Natsu.

Because he was raised by the great fire dragon Igneel, most of Natsu's actions were based on impulse and instinct, which were both essential survival tactics in battle. With this philosophy came a heightened sense of smell, which proved to be useful to Natsu in many situations. Wherever the fire dragon slayer went, his nose would follow. To this day, Natsu has never been bothered by this enhanced ability, which he considered an asset. However, today was particularly unusual, as his nose picked up a scent that Natsu was unfamiliar with.

"Hey Happy, you smell that?"

"What is it Natsu? I don't smell anything but the fish in that store. Please, can we stop by?"

"It's got this strange scent, like…" Even Natsu wasn't able to put this into words. Well, Natsu was usually unable to put anything into words.

It was such a unique and intoxicating scent that it was pulling Natsu into a trance. He felt his head spinning; his vision started fogging up and he staggered along, his nose guiding him towards the location of this unique scent.

"Hey Natsu! What's going on? Wait up!" Happy hurried along to follow his best friend, concerned for his sake. As much as Happy wanted to ogle at the fish that was on sale, Natsu's safety was his priority.

Natsu's thoughts swam around as he trudged along, still growing more accustomed to this attractive scent. What could possibly be letting off this scent that caused Natsu to act in this way? To Natsu, the scent was like, a flowery meadow? Hold on, since when did "Natsu" and "flowery meadow" go along in the same sentence? Natsu was just as confused, as his mind was feeding him image after image of things that usually don't concern him.

In his vision, he was walking through a flowery meadow, complete with a fresh scent of mown grass and sweet-smelling flowers. A gentle breeze was blowing against his skin, blessing Natsu with a sense of warmth that even his fire couldn't replicate. However, these scenes were only just leading him towards what was really giving off the scent. Down in the far end, a girl was standing among the largest bed of flowers, her long blue hair blowing in the wind…

Something strange triggered inside Natsu. All of a sudden, he broke into a run, knocking aside innocent bystanders that happened to be in his way. Happy, seeing that the situation has worsened, spread out his wings and took off after him.

Coincidentally, Natsu nose brought him straight to the Fairy Tail guild hall. While close to the source, the scent seemed to be growing stronger, as if urging Natsu to come closer. Although cautious at first, Natsu was anxious to see what was giving off this strange, but wonderful scent. Pushing the doors aside, Natsu strolled inside, while Happy came along behind him.

"Natsu, you sure you're okay?" said Happy as he landed beside his best friend. However, Natsu remained silent, still sniffing around and darting his eyes left and right. He could've sworn that the scent was somewhere in the guild hall. However, the scent seemed to be fading, about to disappear into thin air…

No, Natsu didn't want that. He wanted to hang on to that scent so badly that it was kind of driving him insane. Lucy Heartfillia, one of Natsu's best friends, saw the concern on Natsu's face.

"Hey Natsu, if you're feeling alright, I found this job request that we…"

However, Natsu just walked right past her, still looking for the source of the scent. "Geez, what's gotten up with him?" Lucy wondered out loud. Happy only shrugged, for he knew (or didn't know) how Natsu acted around people.

"Watch where you're going flamebrain!" Natsu, in his search, accidentally bumped into Gray Fullbuster while looking around. "If you're looking for a fight this early in the day, then you asked for it!"

Gray threw a punch directed towards Natsu face. Miraculously though, Natsu just casually sidestepped, causing Gray to fall over. "What the hell?" Gray groaned, then realized that his clothes were scattered all around him.

In the spurt of the moment, Natsu's nose started to pick up the scent again. Instantaneously, the imagery of the flowery meadow materialized within Natsu's mind once more, setting him on a course of desperation. The scent was getting stronger, meaning only that the source was nearby.

Natsu took several deep whiffs and pinpointed the source's location. Using his nose as a guide, Natsu was brought to the stairway, where he began to climb, surely and steadily. Pretty soon, Natsu's antics caught the attention of many onlookers within the guild, curious as to why Natsu was acting so strangely.

"What's gotten into Natsu?"

"He doesn't seem his usual self now does he?"

"I wonder what he had for breakfast this morning?"

Whilst ignoring all the comments directed at him, Natsu moved forward, edging on and on until he reached the top. Looking around, his eyes immediately shot towards a stream of light that seemed to be coming from one of the windows. Squinting, Natsu could make out the shadow of someone sitting right on the windowsill, brushing her hair with long, tender strokes.

For the first time ever, Natsu wanted to describe something as beautiful.

Time seemed to age Wendy Marvell in perfect proportions. Now in her mid-twenties, she is often described as one of Fairy Tail's top eye candy. With long, lavish blue hair and a small, but well-developed frame, she attracts the hearts of many just from her presence itself. Time and time again, she would appear on the cover of Sorcerer Weekly; not out of desire for popularity, but the fact that fans just can't get enough of her. However, this wasn't all that described Wendy.

It was her personality that was one of her strong points. Wendy was one of the sweetest, most caring wizards in not just Fairy Tail, but all of Magnolia and quite possibly all of Fiore. Whenever there was someone in need, if Wendy was nearby, she would immediately rush to their aid. Maybe it was due to her being raised by the sky dragon Grandeeney, or it was in her very nature due to her healing abilities. Nevertheless, she was accepting of all people, whether they are allies or enemies.

As Wendy was absent-mindedly brushing her hair, she failed to sense Natsu within her vicinity, despite her heightened senses that complemented her dragon slayer abilities. She hummed a little tune to herself, her thoughts wandering in open space, momentarily not having a care in the world. However, as Natsu inched closer, Wendy's nose was able to detect something. It was a very strong and bold smell, like a campfire crackling on a warm summer night. She was also able the sniff out a small hint of burning pine, which Wendy felt was both soothing and intriguing.

Upon turning her face from the window, Wendy was surprised to see Natsu standing in front of her with his weird look on his face. Both were taking in deep whiffs of each other, trying to confirm whether the sources of whichever scent they detected were in fact, themselves.

"Um, good morning Natsu-san. Did you sleep well?" Wendy tried to put up her caring attitude despite the awkwardness that was only affirmed by the current atmosphere. Natsu didn't respond. In fact, he was now gaping in awe, as if what was in front of him was an incredible sight. He began to move closer.

"Natsu-san…" Wendy was beginning to feel wary of Natsu's presence. This was so unlike him! What could've gotten him to act up in this way? Her doubts were confirmed when she once again smelled the joint scent of a crackling campfire and burning pine.

Natsu, still intrigued by the smell of flowers and a fresh summer breeze, did not hesitate in his advancement towards Wendy. His gut was telling him to do so, clearly overpowering his mind when it came to taking action. Without remorse, Natsu pulled Wendy into a tight hug, burying his own face into the girl's blue locks, inhaling the scent that brought him here in the first place.

Wendy was really taken by surprise. Not being able to comprehend Natsu's bold move, she tried with all her might to push the male dragon slayer away from her. However, despite being a dragon slayer, Natsu's raw strength clearly outperforms Wendy's. Her struggles only made Natsu cling on to her tighter, not wanting to let that scent get away.

As much as she kicked and shoved, Wendy's efforts were futile while she tried to resist Natsu's grip on her. She wanted to scream, to tell him to lay his hands off her, but somehow, she just couldn't. Now Wendy asked herself, what was going on with her? She could've easily gotten help if she called out, and maybe Erza Scarlet or some other member of the guild would help pull Natsu off of her. However, throughout this whole ordeal, Wendy just couldn't find her voice. How odd…

To make matters worse, Natsu went on to start moving his fingers through her hair, caressing her scalp as though Wendy were some delicate china doll. To Wendy, it was such a weird feeling that it brought a chill down her spine. She felt cold, unsure of how to react in this sort of situation, although…

Wendy's face started warming up to Natsu's touch.

Was she having a fever? Is it because she was blushing? Maybe it was both? Despite all these possibilities, Wendy didn't think it felt that bad. Somehow, deep inside her, Wendy desired this feeling of warmth to reach every part of her. She wasn't sure why, but now, her spine was feeling slightly frigid.

As if listening to Wendy's thoughts, Natsu slowly moved his hands down to the back of Wendy's neck. Almost instantaneously, she felt the warmth slowly starting to spread. It felt good, far beyond what even Magnolia's greatest hot spring had to offer. Second after second, Wendy started to succumb to this warmth; not to mention the intoxicating scent of burning pine that seemed to be emanating from Natsu. She wanted more. She felt that the second Natsu's hands left her body, she would start feeling cold again.

"Lower…"

Natsu obeyed and started caressing Wendy's shoulders. The warmth was spreading alarmingly fast, but Wendy still felt it wasn't enough.

"Lower…"

Natsu's hands reached for the small of Wendy's back, smothering it with that ever so addictive sense of warmth. Wendy's nose was able to detect an increase in the intensity of Natsu's scent. It became so bold up to the point that Wendy couldn't bear it any longer. Maybe if Natsu went a little further. Wendy blushed furiously at the thought. Just maybe…

"L-l-lower…"

However, at this point, it was Natsu's face which lowered, to the point where his eyes and Wendy's were locked onto one another. And without further ado, he opened his mouth and planted it against hers.

It was such an extravagant sensation. Not only were the dragon slayers able to pick up the scent that attracted them to each other, they were able to taste it as well. Who knew that the sweet nectar from scented flowers or the spicy taste of smoked barbeque ever tasted so good? Now that both Natsu and Wendy had their arms around each other, they did not want to let go. Just for a few more moments. As long as it takes. Whatever it takes.

After what felt like a while, both dragon slayers felt satisfied. They broke the kiss, now gazing into each other's eyes with such burning passion. For all that mattered, they didn't care what just happened. All they cared about was satisfying themselves with whatever had intrigued them since the beginning of that day.

"Wendy?"

"Yes, Natsu-san?"

"You smell good today."

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!"

Apparently, the whole second half of the affair was observed by the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. Erza had come into the scene, knocking Natsu into the corner of the room, followed by her berating him with pep talks on discipline. Wendy was left in a kneeling position, while Lucy and Carla expressed their concern for the female dragon slayer's well-being.

For all that mattered, they didn't care what happened then on afterwards. Natsu was still grinning even while people were lecturing him. Wendy shrugged off any attempt by others insisting on her getting some rest. To the dragon slayers, it was all worth it. They had achieved what they wanted, even though they weren't able to figure it out at first.

And it was all based on a simple, instinctive sense of smell.

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's my first contribution to the NaWen fandom after my sudden absence here on FanFiction. Not really sure if it makes up for abandoning my previous stories... Anyways, how about this? Like it? Please leave a review. Thanks!**


End file.
